5892 Miles, 2 Hearts, 1 Love
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: There is approximately 5892.1 miles between Pasadena, California and Geneva, Switzerland. And after recent awkward events, it just might be the exact distance they need. L/P Songfic


**Title: **_**5892 Miles, 2 Hearts, 1 Love.**_

**Song: "Far Away" - Nickelback**

* * *

Penny sat alone in 4B, thinking about the events of the past two weeks. Bernadette and Howard got married, Howard went into space, and Leonard proposed. Granted it was in bed, in the heart of the moment. But, nevertheless, it had made things incredibly awkward between them. And that partly had to do with Penny saying no. Something she recently, thanks to an impromptu wedding, regretted. But, deep down, Penny knew now was not the time to change her mind. They needed time to recover. She needed to make sure they would, that they could come back from this.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

Leonard walked up the stairs toward 4A. It'd been a long day; a long week to be exact. He was both mentally and physically exhausted. And to top it all off, the experimental physicist now had to tell his girlfriend of four months that he had to leave her. Not because he wanted to, but because the university was sending him to Geneva, Switzerland for six months.

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

As Leonard got to the fourth floor, he looked over at Penny's door. He was leaving Monday morning. He could either tell her now and it would give them three days to be together or he could tell her Sunday night and they could spend one last night together before he was shipped off to the other side of the world. But, Leonard knew it wasn't fair to her to wait, so he slowly made his way to her door. He waited until Sheldon was safely inside their apartment before knocking on her door.

"It's open." She yelled from her spot on the small couch. She looked up at the opening door to see a very somber looking Leonard. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong? Can't I just stop by to say hi?" Leonard barked. He startled himself, and by the look on her face, he did her as well. "I'm sorry, it's just" he took a breath "Can I sit down?"

"Of course." she was scared, he could tell.

They sat in silence for a moment. Leonard trying to think of how to tell her he was leaving.

"Leonard?" Penny looked at him and it broke his already wounded heart. She looked so vulnerable, more than he had ever seen. "Oh god." Penny shot up. "Leonard, please don't do this. I know I'm not the greatest girlfriend but-please don't leave."

"No, no Penny." He quickly got up and walked over to her. "I'm not breaking up with you, but I am leaving."

"What? But I thought?"

"Please sit?" He begged, she sat. "The university is sending me to Geneva."

"Okay? If that's it then why do you look so-"

"For six months." he cut her off.

"Six months?" she repeated in an almost inaudible tone. After a moment, she finally brought herself to look at him. "When do you leave?"

"Monday morning."

"In three days? That's so soon."

"I know and I wish I didn't have to go but it's part of my job."

"What about me?"

If his heart could break anymore, it was just shattered by her last question. Her face, her voice, her tears-the ones that were slowly making their way to the surface.

"We'll talk on the phone and we'll skype." He took a moment to wipe a tear off her cheek and move the hair out of her eyes. "And I'll be back."

"Leonard." She fell into him with so much force he almost fell back. "I love you." Penny whispered, but knew he heard her.

"I love you too."

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go _

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

Three days had come and gone. Now the couple was making their way to Gate 57. Normally, Penny would have been left at Security, but the women at the ticket counter was a hopeless romantic and have Penny a pass to get through. They were normally reserved for parents of children traveling along, but she made an exception. They sat, cuddled together, watching the planes take off before he had to board.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dace_

_Cause with you id withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

"Now boarding sections b and c." the attendant yelled through the speakers.

"That's me." Leonard started to get up, pulling Penny with him.

"Have a safe flight." Penny said, smiling or trying too.

"Penny?" he gave her a look, the one that melted her heart.

"I'm trying to be brave and that's not helping."

Leonard didn't say another word, he knew how hard goodbyes were for her. So he pulled her close and held her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Come home soon."

"It'll go by fast, I promise." he gave her one last kiss before grabbing his carry on and walking to the line.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't up _

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

"Leonard!" Penny yelled running to him.

"What ar-" He was cut off by her kiss.

"Sir?" the attendant cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Leonard handed her the small piece of paper then looked back at the blonde by his side.

"Miss?" She turned her attention to Penny.

"Oh, no. I'm, uh, I'm staying here." the last part of her sentence coming out raddled with sorrow.

"Hey, I'll be home soon."

All Penny could do was nod her head. She reluctantly pulled her hand out of his and stepped to the side. She watched him walked into the small corridor that lead to the plane. She stayed until his plane took off into the morning light before heading home to an empty apartment with a pillow that smelled like him and an empty heart.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

The time between Leonard's departure and arrival back to Pasadena seemed to drag on. Although some days it seemed so close. It was a cold Friday night, Penny sat on her couch, wrapped up in a blanket with sleeves (his blanket with sleeves) watching the newly realized _Avengers_. She had two more months to go. And penny was more than ready for him to come home. And as she sat alone in her apartment for the umpteenth time since he left, she go to thinking.

Leonard was the first man to ever truly love her and he was the first mad that she ever truly loved. So why was she wasting her time wallowing in tears alone when she could spend the last two months with him?

Penny quickly got up and grabbed her laptop. She would surprise him. In two days, on their ten month anniversary, she would show up at his door.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

Penny arrived in Geneva two days later. As she pulled up to his apartment building, she couldn't help but smile. After walking up three flights of stairs, she was knocking on his door.

"Surprise!" she yelled as he opened the door.

"What? How? But?" He was stunned-more than stunned.

"I missed you and I have so much vacation time saved up at work that I thought id come and spend the last two months of your trip with you."

"I don't even know what to say right now." Leonard smiled. He grabbed her bags and led her into the small living space. He turned around and looked at her. "Come here." he said pulled her into his embrace and kiss.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart. Penny opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes." Penny just smiled waiting and hoping he would remember.

"Are you? You're? Really?"

"Yes." she pulled him in for another kiss, ironically the same she had when she said no. "Yes, Leonard Hofstadter, I will marry you."

He stared at her in shock for a moment before pulling her as close to him as he could; never wanting to let her go again.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along _

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing _

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold onto me and never let me go_

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Lol So let me know what you think! I kinda like this one lol **


End file.
